Oh No! Risky Business Straight from the Lemonstand
by Tsuki Ryokochan
Summary: LEMON STARTS AFTER PRELUDE! Kagome can't take it anymore. She has to do something, anything, to show him... Tensions run high as emotions take over, one thing leads to another in Oh No! Risky Business. Battles, kidnappings, kids and peepers, OH MY!
1. Defiance of Nature's Laws, pt 1

Prelude

Defying Nature's Law's part 1

How could it be? Just three weeks ago, she was practically married, three weeks ago her unborn child had a father, 16 years old, alone, a soon-to-be single mother, a shattered soul, how could it be?

She'd given him her life, everything she was, her heart, her soul, her very being, and his life was taken away in mere seconds, leaving her alive and alone.

When he'd died, part of her went with him.

It was destined. They'd been told by the fortune teller that sat by the street in the small village.

"One will rise, one will fall, but the heir will still be conceived and borne." Her voice had croaked from the shadows as she smoked her pungent wooden pipe.

Sure enough, he'd died in a one sided battle and she killed his assassin in a matter of seconds afterwards. Still, she felt hopeless, broken, lost.

She gathered his graveyard dirt, a piece of his fire rat cloth, and wiped her tears as she set off for the hill ahead under the moonless sky.

He would come back. She'd bring him back, she could do it, she knew she could.

She needed to feel his embrace one last time.

Kagome grabbed her jewel shards and watched them glow in the night.

"Inuyasha, I need you, come back to me!" She thrust the shards into the mound of dirt and backed away as a light streaked into the heavens.

The mound solidified and began to crack as a clawed hand emerged from the earth, pale under the moonless, starless night.

FIN

I need at least 10 reviews on this one before I post chapter one. Chapter one up to chapter 15 is just a flashback leading up to the prelude.


	2. She's Worth It, The Little Things

Hey all, sorry it took me so long to write it, but I've had a pretty busy schedule. So, here it is, chapter one. This takes place WAY before the prelude takes it's place in the story. But, this is what started the romance of our two favorite Inuyasha characters. Shut up, I love them both.

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kirara and everyone else are not mine, don't rub it in, I already have one character death planned, don't make me do another by rubbing it in! have fun.

Chapter One

She's Worth It- The Little Things

Past the trees, the weeds, the evening birds, all rushing past his ears, faster than comprehension. He knew where all the bushes were, the ditches were, the fallen trees and branches were. He flew past them all with well practiced mannerisms. All he heard was his breathing, harsh, panicked, harder than it should be. He had just covered a mile or so in about 10 minutes, impossible for any human. Kagome had only been kidnapped about an hour ago. By a human. Which meant he was close, he'd be able to get her, deal with him, and get back before another drop of fat left the roasting boar back at the camp.

He could smell her, that sweet natural perfumed scent that fell upon the ground like blossoming sakura petals. He knew that scent all to well. It sweet, more so than Kikyo's. Kikyo had smelled of the forest, of wooded back, of elder leaves, of the trees he slept in every night, light but distinct. Kagome smelled of cedar and honey, of fresh flowers, of crushed seeds, she smelled like a warm, salty breezes. She was everything he loved wrapped into one extremely attractive package, and then some. He couldn't say it to her, but he really loved her. He was just plann- ow! He always forgot about that log, every time he went running, he stubbed his toe. Never failed.

And then he heard it. Her scream that pierced the whole forest, that horror stricken, vein twisting, heart wrenching scream. He could smell her fear, her exhaustion, her panic, then the smell of the disgusting human who had taken her.

Wait, human? Why was she so afraid? Didn't she know he would take care of this guy?

She came into his sight, huddling against the tree like the end of the world was near. Then entered the kidnapper.

He was large, dirty man with long nails. Soil and mystery mix lay crusted under each long dead particle. His hair was knotted and matted, dried dead leaves weaved through every other strand and down onto his shoulder like he had fallen backwards. His leather torso armor was patched and faded, mud lay crusted around his waist. His pants were cut off and frayed just below his knees, revealing mammoth, dirty, hairy, pale calves that no one deserved to have to see. He threw his giant, round head back and laughed thickly, his mane shaking like his many chins.

" A fresh broad on a warm summer day, what more could ask for?"

"Get away from me, you freak!" once again, Kagome's goody-goody vocabulary never failing to amuse her attacker.

"Someone with less clothing than the cheapest of whores should bite their tongue before lashing out like that. That's alright, I have something that will shut you up…" He said as he waddled to her, his rosy face pulled into the worst kind of grin. The leaves crinkled under his feet as he approached with lazy steps, fiddling with his old brass belt.

He only proceeded about ten steps before Inuyasha descended from the canopy of trees and wrapped a muscular hand around the fat, meaty throat.

"What's a lard ass like you doing running around the forest with her? Don't bother answering, cuz I'm gonna rip your throat open!"

The man's beady eyes began to sink and roll back as the clawed hand dug in, his knuckles turning white as he squeezed. He dug his claws into the ugly man's neck and smiled vengefully as trickled of blood coated his cuticles, dribbling between his clasped fingers.

His pupils disappeared as his eyes reverted and glazed over, his hanging, thick cheeks sagging and his face going slack.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome yelled from the tree's roots.

"But, this creep, he just…" he couldn't believe her! She always did stuff like this!

"Please?" she said just loud enough, her eyes pleading.

Inuyasha growled as he released his deadly grasp and let the man fall to the ground clumsily. He glared at Kagome and turned on his heel, walking back into the forest with strides he knew she couldn't keep up with without running every few gaits. That was one thing he enjoyed about her, messing with her mind while she was pissed.

His anger brushed off very quickly as his mind wandered to her. Oh, the little things she did, her minor antics, the things he enjoyed most. 

Whenever they had a moment, sitting in front of the fire, watching the stars. Those were the best. Sitting for hours talking under the night sky, about anything, unimportant things. He would pull little moves, small maneuvers, a light brush, a quick smile, a deep look. Anything, and she'd go red as a tomato.

Just watching her was almost as good as carrying her home after a tedious battle against a demon, almost better than arguing with her about small things, all the other small stuff. Almost. But nothing could beat when she'd fall asleep on his shoulder, or on his lap, or even next to him. She'd do that almost every night now.

"Inuyasha, stop! I've been yelling for five minutes now!" was all he heard when the steps of a bounding leap caught his ears and he fell face first into the ground. The new weight on his back knocked the wind out of him. Kagome smelled wonderful today, and feel of her thighs, even against his back, was priceless… what was he thinking? She'd slammed him into the ground!

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Get off!"

"Gotta catch me!" she giggled as she jumped up and sprinted into the woods, dodging the obstacles of the forest arena. He jogged behind her, letting her get ahead. They did this a lot. She'd run, he'd follow slowly, then leap up into the canopy and "surprise" her.

With a final smirk, he pushing against gravity and broke the leafy barrier as twigs snapped against his fire rat legging.

He could see her silky, raven hair against the mossy blanket of a large boulder she was clamoring up. He took a final dash and fell through the branches. He landed on bended knee in front of her, smirking as she screamed and tried to dart around him. He hooked his arm around her waist and hoisted her into the salty air.

She always brought a smile to his face, this was no exception.

"I hate when you carry me like this!" And with that she wrapped her around him neck and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Shut up, you wouldn't go running off all the time if you hated it so much." he braced himself, from the look of her face, he probably shouldn't have said that. He wasn't sure what he said wrong, but that look usually only meant one thing. He prepared himself for a sitting, when-

"You're right, I can't help but think you're kind of right this time…" she said, her hot breath sweeping against his neck. Goosebumps arose as she tighten her grip slightly.

She never ceased to confuse him, but he really wasn't complaining.

Oh, the little things she did…


	3. A Night to Remember Under the Trees

Chapter 2

A Night to Remember

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the inu-tachi, and as much as I'd like to, I realize that we all can't have everything we want, can we? Ugh…

Sango and Miroku had gone to see Mushiin, then went to a village nearby for money. After all, there was bound to be a "demonic aura" surrounding the place. They took Shippo , who recently had a growth spurt and was up to Kagome's belly now. He was acting as the demon who was going to be exorcised. Miroku had stooped to using decoys lately. Clever, demented, perverted, corrupted, but useful man he was…

Anyway, Inuyasha and Kagome were alone except for Kirara and the bi-daily visits from Myouga , which made it very easy for the two to do as they please. But, due to Inuyasha's stubbornness and Kagome's tendency not to push anyone into anything they didn't want to do, nothing happened.

As Kagome was taking off the tanned, greasy boar from the makeshift rotisserie pole and shoved a water filled pot onto the portable grill for ramen, Inuyasha watched and let his mind wander to her. She seemed so…. Professional? No… seductive?

'She's cooking food, how is that seductive?' 'You like food' 'Not that much…' 'You like her' 'Shut up' 'Don't tell me to shut up' 'Idiot, I AM you' 'So?' 'So what? 'SO you just called yourself an idiot' 'I did not!' 'idiot' 'stupid'

As he argued with his mind, sitting against the large, gnarled roots of an old oak tree, Kagome subtly glanced to him. He had that look on his face sometimes, the look of a crazy, angry person, of an intellectual quack, the same look he got whenever someone was yelling at him…

"Food's ready" seemed to snap him out quickly enough, as always. She sat on the ground beside him, grasping his knee to level herself. She made a habit out of that recently, secretly loving the light pink that swept across his cheeks each time.

They ate in sloppy, would-be silence, thanks to Inuyasha's monstrous eating manners. Just as she began on her last few bites of pork, she noticed Inuyasha, now reclining, staring at her.

'Ugh! Why does he do that? It's so… Creepy! After every mean, every single day, he stared, usually I don't mind but every day….' she began shoveling the food down, barely chewing, as womanly, unprovoked aggravation set in. the bottom of her bowl began to reveal itself more and more and her face turned red and angry each bite.

Now interested, Inuyasha sat up and instantly regretted it as Kagome chucked the bowl and Inuyasha experienced what a collision between a bowl and a head felt like. They make nasty bruises, he found, as he lay confused and dazed against the plush grass, watching as birds made their way into the tree tops.

He set the logs in a pyramid shape, perfect for a fire, he had learned long ago. He rested back and stared at the moon that glowed in the late evening. Waning. He had roughly 3 more nights to go before his least favorite time of the month arrived.

"Hey" Kagome's kind-yet-interrogating voice came from behind him.

"Hmn?" he tilted his head back to see her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, just the moon…"

"Well, Sango and Miroku should be back in a day or so, so get that worried look off your face. You know you have nothing to worry about." She said, fully expecting the attitude packed answer she got.

"I don't need them!"

"Inuyasha, you know you do."

"I don't need anyone, you know that. I'm stronger than all of you."

"I'm not dealing with this today!"

"Who said you have to?"

She sighed and bit her lip.

"You're right. I don't." She began to make her way to the well, using threatening, loud strolls.

"Oh no, you are not going home!" Inuyasha jumped up and tagged behind her, imitating her steps.

"You can't stop me!"

"Hell if I can't!"

"Try is and I swear-" as if to punctuate her sentence, she found herself off the ground and a small boulder they'd been using as a seat shoved into the well's mouth.

"…."

"Can't go home now can you?" He set her down and crossed his arms.

"……."

"Kagome?"

"……"

"Oh no…. Kagome, please don't!"

"….."

"Kagome, don't do it!"

"………………. ………. sit" she whispered and turn to get her backpack.

BAMCRINKLEUGH!

"Wah idh oo do nat fo!" Was mumbled through the dog demon shaped crated.

Pulling himself up with much difficulty, he spat dirt on the ground and growled fiercely.

"NO! You are staying here, with me!" he said shakily, trembling on his hands and knees as the spell wore off.

She glared at him and finally, with much anger, strutted over to the tree and pulled a blanket over herself.

"Fine, good night and I'll see you in the morning." Her words lashed out at him coldly as she lay stiff as a board on the ground.

He paced a few steps and finally, after tugging at his hair and rubbing his temples harshly, he sat at a nearby tree, far away enough to avoid and anticipate any attack from Kagome, close enough for her scent to release any anger he held.

After an hour or so of resting with his eyes closed, his consciousness on the brink of sleep he felt Kagome's soft footsteps approach. Opening one eye, he saw her silhouette, swaying sleepily, beckon towards him.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice, soft but sad, tickled his ears as he pretended to sleep.

Silence. He cracked both of his eyes fractionally, seeing her on her hands and knees beside him, studying him.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I've been so worried about school and my family and my friends from my era… I'm just so…" She stopped and sighed. He could see her lick her lips and she hung her head and pulled herself into his lap.

"Watch where you're putting that knee" He growled in the dark, jumping slightly as something that shouldn't be so much as pinched was nearly smashed. She let out a small laugh as his hand flew between his thighs.

"…sorry…" She blushed and recoiled slightly, backing away from him and onto the tree roots.

"Come here." He took her wrist and pulled her into his lap, keeping his sleepy eyes closed and she settled onto him. She leaned her back against his sturdy chest, folded her arms, and close her eyes, praying for sleep when Inuyasha, who rarely showed affection, weaved his arms between hers and wrapped them against her stomach. He tighten his grip fractionally, as though shielding her.

She couldn't fight the blood rushing to her face as she nearly jumped out of her skin, but then settled back against him and relaxed against him, resting her head against her shoulder, curling into the crook of his neck.

He pressed his face against her soft black hair and inhaled deeply, allowing himself to become inebriated with her sweet scent.

Falling asleep in his arms, listening to her heart beating excitedly, finding her breathing in sync with his, his fingertips laced with hers, it almost too much to handle.

She wanted… more. Nothing physical, she didn't want the normal things teenagers craved for with him, she felt no need for lust or fulfillment, but it was like her soul was…. Reaching, maybe? Yes, it was like her soul was reaching for something more, crying for something she couldn't quite grasp. She realized this now, being to close to him.

Feeling stupid with exhaustion, she shifted and squeezed her eyes shut, allowing a whisper to escape her lips.

"I think… I love you…" She said it so quietly, so desperately, that she thought it was just an illusion of her mind.

Inuyasha watched the fire, breathing her in, feeling her warmth.

"Kagome" he mumbled into her hair.

"Hmm" came the response. It was so lazy, so clumsy, she must have been asleep.

He could feel his soul soften. She really was amazing. He watched her sleeping body as it rolled slightly so her cheek was now pressed against the exposed portion of his chest, where the fire rat failed to cover.

"I think I love you as well…" His words were so shy that it came as a rumble in his throat and chest, the words packed with so much soul that they barely escaped his mouth.

Kagome, still awake, lay breathlessly against him, her insides twisting and screaming. Had he heard? Had he said that?

Just when she thought she might explode from joy, fear, confusion, longing, Inuyasha placed a small kiss on her slackened forehead.

'I can't do this… I have to do….something… anything…'

She pressed her hands against his chest and rose up to meet his shocked, flushed face. She could tell he didn't know she was awake, his lips were pursed with worry, his eyebrows so close together she could barely tell them apart, but his eyes… She could see very clearly that he meant it, that nothing he'd ever said before had ever meant more.

"Inu…yasha…" her eyes jumped back and forth between his, studying everything about him.

He could see, smell, feel the hunger inside her he'd never felt from Kagome before, and relished in the thought that he shared the same hunger.

"What's wron-" he was cut short when Kagome grabbed his collar and smashed her lips against his. Taken aback, he froze as she worked her lips against his, pressing him into a knobby twig that dug into his back. He shifted, trying to relieve himself of the painful twig, but Kagome took his movement as a step forward on his part and, with a strength he hadn't seen her use in any battle before, she grabbed the hair on the nape of his neck and slammed him against the ground.

Was this what he had been hoping for when he wish Kagome would take the first step?

Her lips were soft and strong, and tasted so lovely. He licked around the edges of her lips as he lifted his head and craned his neck to get more of her as she viciously attacked his mouth.

Inuyasha let his fang pierce her lip and draw the smallest droplet of blood out of her. The metallic drop coated the tip of his tongue and he felt something strong emerge inside of him.

It felt like his demon form felt, powerful, intense, but it was different… he could control it, he wanted it, almost more than he wanted her, and part of him knew Kagome wanted it as bad as he did.

He took her by the hair, rolling on top of her. He sucked at her bottom lip till it he was sure it was rosy and red, then moved down and began on her neck. Small nibbles, tender kisses, hungry suckles, all used to make his mark clear against her slender throat.

He felt the force inside him grow stronger with each of her moans. His lips flew down her neck and onto her collarbone, down to her chest, where he found himself biting at the buttons of her futuristic shirt.

Her hands grabbed at his shoulders, clumping his fire rat into fists and she arched herself up to his touch. She squirmed under him, begging for more of him. She took one long white lock of hair and tugged him up to meet her face. She looked into his golden eyes and smiled as she stared into his fiery gaze. She ran her tongue up his jaw line, watching him begin to shake his desire. She took his lips between hers and let a moan escape her throat. She guided his hands to her partially exposed chest, gasping as he ran a clawed finger down her cleavage and smirked against her mouth.

He lifted himself up, feeling very proud as Kagome bit her lit anxiously. He leaned down and nibbled at her bra, slipping his tongue under the cups and running it sluggishly against her skin. His hands shot frantically to his haori as he tugged at the folds, breathing harshly as the cloth loosened around him.

"Come on, dammit!" he growled at himself, struggling with his haori. Kagome shifted her hands to help, tugging the sleeves off of his arms. She started on the white silk when she felt the front of her bra slacken.

"Inuyasha… you didn't… that was my best bra!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I like you better with it off…" he mumbled into her hair, sucking at her ear lobe now.

"I need that tomorrow!" she huffed, abandoning his haori.

"Kagome?" he sighed, paying more attention to his hardened member than her broken bra.

"What now!" she said, biting her lips in a fever as Inuyasha began to move her panties down her thighs.

"Shut up." and 'rip' went the panties as he stationed himself between her legs, running his claws up her abdomen.

Kagome growled angrily and mumbled a sit. Inuyasha slammed face first between her breast and grunted with frustration. She yelled and tried to pry him off as she felt him accidentally penetrate her, hard. She gasped in pain as she broke and bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut.

Inuyasha struggled to pull himself off out of her, the spell still proving effective.

"Damn this necklace! Kagome, I'm sorry, just give me a minute, I just-" Cut short again by another sit, he found himself deeper inside of her. 

'What is she thinking? She's going to hurt herself! I'm going to hurt her!' his heart beat frantically as he pulled himself up finally. He lifted his face out of her wonderful cleavage just to see that her countenance was one of pure pleasure. 

When he was finally able to free himself of the spell, he began to pull out of her.

"No…" she whined and wrapped her legs around him, digging her nails into his back.

"I want this…."

He hesitated. He had just broken her, he was her first, she might be hurt, and she wanted to keep going?

"Are you alright, though? Are you hurt?" His brows creased as he slowly pushed back into her.

She pressed the insides of her thighs against him and bucked against him, welcoming him into her.

He sucked at her bottom lip and he thrust himself into her, causing her heart to pump so loudly he could hear it. This was it, she was it.

He worked his lips against her longingly, pushing himself into her forcefully, letting himself grow harder each time he pumped. His moans rumbled through his chest and against hers as she groaned breathlessly.

Her juices coated him, her new scent drove him. She threw her head back in pleasure as he swirled around inside of her. He let his right hand slide down to where they met and his fingers slyly snaked down into her folds. His fingers grazed against a nub that caused her to emit a loud noise of ecstasy and his hips rose up to his. He circled his fingers around the nub and thrust himself into her warm core as he felt himself on the brink of coming. 

He couldn't, not yet, he had to let her fully feel what he was feeling right now. This pleasure, this immense pleasure that completed him, she had to feel it.

"WHOA! Sorry! I'll just…. Agh!" Miroku's voice broke the moment as the two froze in fear.

"Sango, stay there! Don't come any closer!" Miroku's face was red as blood as he backed away.

"I didn't realize we were holding you two back this much…" He stopped and recomposed himself, his perverted side finding the humor in this situation.

Kagome looked as though she'd never speak again. Inuyasha gazed into her averted eyes and, growling, pulled himself out of her. He tugged up his pants and adjusted himself in silence. He threw his haori on top of Kagome's nearly naked form and turned on his heel. He cracked each of his knuckles and walked slowly past the monk.

Then, in one quick moment, grabbed Miroku from behind and started wailing on him till bumps shown on every square inch of his head. Claw marks seeped blood through his robe and he fell to the ground in a pained, helpless heap.

"What the-ah…" Miroku gasped finally and fell unconscious against the grass.

Kagome stared into oblivion, ignoring the one-sided fight as she corrected her attire.

Inuyasha plopped against the tree and rubbed his temples, grabbing his haori as Kagome tossed it to him.

"That was… unexpected…" Kagome muttered bashfully.

"I'm going to give it to him again when he wakes up." he growled, glancing at the convulsing heap of monk.

"Well just be easy on him thi-"

"Miroku! What happened? Was he attacked by a demon?" Sango shrieked as she burst through the blanket of forest and into the firelight, Shippo on her shoulder, hiraikotsu in her hand.

"You could say that…" Kagome forced out a chuckle.

"Who did it?" Sango burst as she examined his wounds.

"I did." the half demon growled from the tree.

"But… why? Why did you attack him?"

"He…uh, he was…" Kagome stammered, blushing fiercely and avoiding her stare.

"He deserved it. Trust me." Inuyasha said as his face pulled into a snarl.

"But why?"

"Ask him yourself when he wakes up, if you get to him before I do. I'm sure he would love to tell you." Inuyasha blushed as his poisoned words lashed at her.

'Okay, I missed something. From the looks of things, I'm not going to get any answers from them any time soon… I'll go bandage Miroku's wounds and try to change the subject…'

"So Kagome, it's Sunday. Shouldn't you be going home soon for your school?" She said as she pulled a small vial of ointment out of her battle suit and began to lather Miroku's wounds.

"Well, I was planning on going home tonight, so I can finally get some rest. I hope I won't be gone too long…" She send, sending a wave of suggestion Inuyasha's way.

A smirk rose to Inuyasha's face as he received the message. Oh, tonight would be fun. With Sango worried about Miroku, and Miroku not seriously hurt, but out for at least another 24 hours or so, he'd be able to wrap up some "unfinished business".

---Ok! So, what did you think? Please review, I love getting reviews, they make me happy and want to write more! The next chapters betterrrrrrrrrrrrrr! ---


	4. Hungry for You, Ninja Food

Chapter 3

Hungry for You, Ninja Food

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the characters on Inuyasha, and much to my dismay, I have to admit to it. So there. I don't own them. Shut up.

Sorry for taking so long to update, this is just a short chapter. I haven't had much time to type lately, but thanks to my penmanship, the story looks a LOT longer in my notebook, so it isn't too hard to type. In my notebook, we're on page 25, according to Microsoft word, we're on page twelve. So yea… don't know why you'd all wanna know that, but hey… enjoy as always and PLEASE REVIEW!

Packing up the clothing, the empty bottles, the towels, the sleeping bag, along with all of her books, notebooks, and other bulky school material she rarely had time to use in the feudal era, they began to head back to the well. They walked in silence, as though walking to a funeral.

"They still following us?" Kagome whispered.

"They're pretty far back, but yea, they are."

"At least Miroku isn't awake yet. We can outrun Sango and Shippo." she said with a sly smile.

Inuyasha let out a small laugh and, taking Kagome upon his back, shot for the well. He cut through the air with ease, letting the cool wind chop his hair around.

Kagome could see Sango and Shippo following below on the ground. Why were they so nibby? It's none of their business what she and Inuyasha do!

Inuyasha landed on the rim of the well and dropped gracefully, letting the mouth of the black, musty well devour them both.

'Surrounded by this light, Kagome looks better than ever…' crossed the half demons mind.

Their feet touched the ground of the well of the new era and the ringing in their ears ceased. Inuyasha started up the ladder, Kagome following at his heels.

As she reached the top, a clawed hand reached over the top and grabbed her wrist, hoisting her into the air effortlessly. She stood in the darkness of the shrine, letting her eyes adjust momentarily, when familiar lips met her. She sank into Inuyasha's chest and gladly kissed him back, letting her hands roam blindly against him.

"I never did mind this shit shack too much, now I know why…" he muttered into her mouth, letting his tongue flick against hers as he spoke.

"Mmhmm…" she said absentmindedly as she let her top lip drag against his.

Just as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her in, his stomach grumbled so monstrously it echoed against the wooden walls.

Kagome laughed slightly as he growled and hung his head.

"Ignore it, I'm not hungry enough to pass this up," he said stubbornly, his eagerness to please Kagome rising inside him.

"No, c'mon I got your favorite…" she laughed as she opened the doors and let the sun banish the secret shadows of the well house.

"Hey, can I play with your sword?" Sota ask in a childish sugar rush.

"No" Inuyasha said through a mouthful of ramen, letting a few stray noodles fly. He examined his half empty cup and proceeded to begin opening a fourth instant ramen cup.

"Can I play with your jacket?"

"No"

"Hey, can I see your necklace?"

"….If you can get it off…"

"Can I brush your hair?

"No!"

"Hey, wanna play video games?"

"Grr…" Inuyasha growled and snarled as he stuffed his mouth to avoid biting off the kid's head.

"Hey can I- ow!" a new bump on Sota's head was evidence enough that Inuyasha wasn't thrilled about his excessive rambling and entertainment requests.

"HEY! KAGOME!" Sota yelled, holding his head and running into the room.

"Take it like a man, Sota!" Inuyasha called after him, swallowing his last gulp of noodles and pulling the steeped and ready fourth cup to him.

Kagome was the last thing he needed on his ass. He had half a notion to go back and gut Miroku, Sota needed another bump, and the thought of getting bitched at right now was enough to make him rip out his own hair.

"Inuyasha," came the sinister voice from the doorway. "Why does Sota have a bump the size of Mount Fuji on his head?" He turned to see the angry schoolgirl with crossed arms and a tapping foot, not a good sign.

"I'm going to play with Buyo. " he got up and tried to walk past her.

"Oh no you don't!" She pulled his arm and spun him around towards Sota, pointing to his head. "Explain it!"

"He was pestering me."

"No!"

"I was eating."

"Guess again."

"I'm going into the other room."

"No you are not, sit!" BangSmack! "Inuyasha…"

"My back!"

"Go in the room now, Sota. As for you Inuyasha, no more ramen today, I have counted the cups, I'll know if ones missing, now excuse me while I got take a shower." She turned, huffed, and threw a towel over her shoulder, going up the stairs 2 at a time.

He looked out the window, watching the sun fade over the hills. It was the little kid's entire fault. He wouldn't have had to hit him if he wasn't such a pestering little bug…

He pulled out a cup of ramen he had hidden in his haori and poured on the boiling water, shaking his head and sighing to no one in particular.

"Women…"


	5. Bedtime Snacks

Chapter 4

Bedtime Snacks

………………………………...

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha crew. No one at all. However, I do have Kikyo tied to a bamboo stick in the basement…. Gods I hate her….

………………………………...

Sitting on the couch later that evening, Inuyasha loosened the folds of his upper attire, shrugged them off onto the floor and sat back, letting his hair fall past the armrest of the couch. It was at least 80 degrees out, very uncomfortable for nighttime.

He let himself relax as he watched Kagome descend the stairs, running a beige towel through her damp hair.

"Took you long enough" he smirked as he watched her countenance twist with exasperation.

"Oh hush, it's been a while since I've had a nice long bath…. You wanna take one?"

"…..No, I don't."

"Ugh, I'll never understand you. Look at you, your clothes are dirty, there's mud still on your face! Give me your clothes and go take a shower."

"I'm not taking a shower," he said as he threw abandoned clothing to her, the edges of his mouth twitching into a smile as she examined his chest.

"….Fine. But I'm washing these, and I'm going to use soap" she ignored his groan, " and you ARE taking a shower in the morning!"

She ran into the laundry room, leaving him pouting. He hated "soap", and the shower smelled funny.

He was still huffing when she popped back out and dropped next to him on the old couch.

He could tell she was tired, even though the sun has only gone down an hour or so ago. She pulled the blanket over them and flipped through the television channels.

"Do you wanna sleep here or in my room?"

"I don't care. Pick one. Hey, where's your family?"

"Sota's at one of his friends house, Mom took Grandpa out to an antique spiritual items convention, so it's just me and you till tomorrow afternoon." she said as she counted it off on her fingers, still holding the nearly forgotten remote controller in her hand.

The channels stopped clicking, leaving news lady blabbering sad news monotonously on the screen.

Kagome leaned back against his bare chest, closing her eyes as he ran his fingers through her dampened hair. He dragged his fingers from root to tip, then up the back of her neck. He tipped her head back and caught her petal soft lips between his.

She rolled over on top of him, kissing down his neck and rising up to meet his mouth, then she slowing worked her way up to his ears. He sucked at her neck and tugged at her pajama pants as he tried to suppress a shudder.

She kicked her pants off onto the floor and pressed her inner thighs against his hips, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

He slipped her shirt over her head, watching as her raven locks cascaded down her shoulders.

Inuyasha pulled out from under her, propped her head against the armrest and left a trail of kisses, nips, and suckles as he worked down her chest. He dragged his claws across her abdomen and sides.

Her breathing became rough with desire as she rose up to meet his giving lips. He bit along her neck and worked his hand against her bra (the enemy). Growling with anticipation, he took his fangs to it.

"Don't even do it."

"Then stop wearing them!"

She undid the clasp with ease and let it slide off her shoulders onto the floor. Inuyasha lowered his head to her breast and gave each one his gentle, teasing delicate attention. He led himself down her stomach, around her navel, and to her hips.

He shook off his pants as he let his tongue run lower and lower, pleased with her enticing moans. He tugged off her panties, letting his impatient tongue maneuver itself between her slick folds before they were halfway past her thighs. He let himself drink from her core, savoring her taste, her smell, the feel of her desire. He pulled at her, causing her to buck and squirm.

After much "warming up", he came back up to greet her damp, flushed, beautiful face.

"Please…" she whined, still shuddering. He responded with a kiss, brushing his tip along her entrance. He slid into her inch by inch, reveling in her silken essence.

Finally, completely inside her, he felt her press her warm chest against his. He pulled out then thrust into her, creating a rhythm that she rose to meet. They took each other in sync with their breathing. Inuyasha pushes his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder, panting as he let his fangs drag against her flesh. She tangled her hands into his hair as he beat into her, letting the awkward noises escape her throat.

Her nails scraped against his back, pulling him in with her legs. She wanted him so much, this contact wasn't enough. Her soul wanted him, to devour him.

She shuddered and quickened as her peak neared. She panted and rose wildly, whining deeply as she pressed her thighs against his hips. He pushed up on his hands that were on either side of her head and angled himself into her, feeling the tip of himself run against her inner walls. He moved his hips to the side slightly and pressed his pelvis against her clitoris.

Her pupils dilated as Inuyasha pounded into her, her head shot back as she reached her peak.

She settled slightly, catching her breath as he clenched his teeth and let himself shoot into her. He went limp inside her and rested his head against the mounds of her chest.

He licked at the sweet, salty sweat at her shoulder, and then he heard a vague click and the voice of her grandpa.

"Can't believe they cancelled it!"

"Dad, these things happen." Mrs. Higurashi cooed tiredly.

Both Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes grew larger than the Hubble telescope.

"Oh no…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha pulled out of her, grabbed the discarded clothing, took Kagome by the waist, and bounded up the stairs in one leap. He reached Kagome's room and slammed the door, clicking the lock in place. Kagome fell onto the floor and put her hands against her face.

"Dammit! That's the second time! We have to find somewhere else." Inuyasha said as he paced Kagome's room in his birthday suit. It'd be a funny scene if almost getting caught weren't a factor of their current predicament.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled out the door, trying to bide time. "Inuyasha's clothes are in the dryer, could you grab them?" A faint response answered.

"Are you crazy? She'll come up here!" he hissed.

"But she won't ask why you're running around like… that!" she spat and pointed to him, throwing her arm fiercely.

"…I have pants."

"Then put them on!" she threw them at him, pulling on her own clothing. He hiked up his pants and pulled the drawstring enough to let them hang on his hips dangerously.

She sat on her bed in her under garments, pulling up her shorts when a knock echoed through the wood of the door. She pulled on a gray shirt recklessly, causing the seam in the shoulder to rip more than it already was. She unlatched the door to see her mother's smiling face. A clothes basket found its way into her arms.

"Thanks mom!"

"Mmhmm! What do you want for dinner? Oh hello Inuyasha!"

"….Mom, it's almost midnight. Bit late for dinner, don't you think?"

"Ok hun! Never mind" she said as she turned away bouncily and strutted down the stairs. Kagome turned to see a very stunned Inuyasha and, holding back her giggles, tried to ignore him.

"You mother… is crazy…."

"I know, but it keeps life here interesting."

"…Huh…"

Kagome rolled back the covering on the bed. She tucked herself in closest to the wall and, patting the space next to her, beckoned Inuyasha over to her. His clothes were still in the basket in the corner. It was so hot he didn't need them, not that he'd want them in this heat wither. He slid in next to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her.

She curved her back into his chest and pulled his arm tighter around her. He drew her in closer and found himself drinking in her scent. For the first time in many nights, he fell into a deep, comfortable, well-earned sleep.


	6. Her Blast from the Past

Chapter 5

Her Blast from the Past

………………………………...

Disclaimer- yea yea yea I don't own Inuyasha. Screw you. You don't either. Unless the great goddess Rumiko Takahashi herself is reading this, then yes you do own it. And ms. Takahashi, if you're out there, please review!

………………………………...

Summer break finally came. Kagome had only attended one day of her last week, Thursday. Her and Inuyasha had stayed in her time for a decently long period. Kagome had taken a pregnancy test, that was negative, so her mood lightened a little. Inuyasha was more affectionate than ever, another plus, and she now had enough room in her backpack for lots of food and other necessities. She was the happiest she'd been in a while. There were only two factors bringing her down. 1- Miroku's mouth. With her coming back so late, he was sure to have told the group his own version of the unlucky run-in he'd had with the two. His version was bound to have a few of his own nasty details that had an image plowed into the others' minds. 2- her and Inuyasha's rampant nights had to come to an end to stop everyone suspicions. Besides, they couldn't have midnight fun in the Feudal Era for fear of Naraku finding out. They Didn't mind their friends knowing, but their worst enemy? No. So they limited themselves to only fooling around in Kagome's time. Not the Feudal era. And, Kikyo could never know. Neither of them wanted any grudge bared against them, for Kikyo, aside from unleashing her own malice upon hearing the news, would proceed to tell Naraku. Even Inuyasha agreed to keeping Kikyo in the dark.

In her time, Sota had forgiven Inuyasha for his head injury, her mother stayed naïve, her grandpa was so crazy that he'd hardly noticed the abnormally long presence of Inuyasha, and Buyo had taken a liking to the dog demon.

Kagome had gotten him to take a shower finally, though on the condition that she come with him, but either way Kagome was happy. Of course, explaining the broken shower head wasn't much fun, but they pulled a quick one out of their sleeves and told Mrs. Higurashi a sex-less, Kagome-less version of Inuyasha thinking it was a demon. Needless to say, it worked.

All was well when Kagome's mother decided to take her shopping for more of Inuyasha's favorites.

………………

Hours later the happy pair pulled out of the stores parking lot. They both fell victim to the "clearance rack virus" and were now experiencing the happy aftershocks of a good bargain.

"Oh, Kagome dear? I bought this for you." Kagome's face lit up, then darkened immediately as a box of condoms plopped into her lap.

"Be safe!" Her mother chirped.

"AH! What are those for?" Kagome screamed and shoved them off like a hot coal.

"Well, you unwrap it, roll it on, pinch the top and you're good to go!"

"No, eww! I mean… why did you buy…those!"

"Honey, I'm not stupid. You never leave your bra on the floor, especially not the living room floor, and I've never heard you slam a door so loudly in my entire life. Oh, you and Inuyasha were sleeping together so cute in your bed that night, too…" her mother blushed, and to Kagome's horror said "It reminds me of my first love…"

"Mom!" She was blushing something horrible, she though she'd explode. How could she accept those? From her! Oh gods…

Kagome rode home in a silent frenzy, praying that the car would crash or she'd make it to the feudal era very, very quickly.

When they reached the shrine, Kagome flew up the stairs and into the small adobe. She jammed a 20 pack of ramen into her bag, stuffed in a weeks worth of clothes, towels, and hair care products, and dragged Inuyasha to the well.

As soon as the light of time engulfed them, the fight commenced.

"What the- stop!" Inuyasha growled.

"She knows!"

"Wait what?"

"My mom! She knows!" She practically screamed in his face, frustration going into overload when she was met with a blank stare.

"About us, Inuyasha."

"Oh. Wait, so?"

"So? SO! Now my life is ruined!"

"No, it's kind of a relief, she'd find out sometime."

"No it's not a relief!"

"Why not?"

"She bought me these! In extra large, Inuyasha!" she chucked the box at him as she climbed from the well.

"What are they?"

"Read the pictures on the back."

"Oh… Oh! Oh…" His eyes widened as he the pictures clicked together in his head.

"Yea, oh."

"Well, they'll fit, won't they?"

"Shut up, that's not the point!"

"Why are you so damn worried? She obviously doesn't care." he sighed as he tapped the diagram on the back with a long finger.

"First Miroku, now my mother, next the whole world! It's not that I don't want everyone to know, it's that we cant afford to have everyone know! Especially Naraku!"

"I've been thinking, if we really needed to, I could probably take care of Naraku…"

"OH my god…" She strutted into the forest, Inuyasha taking the back pack from her.

"What?"

"Stop being so cocky, this is serious!"

"No it isn't…" He said as he pulled his hair in frustration.

"Yes it is! This can be serious, more so in your time!"

"Whatever… confusing wench…" Inuyasha had given up, Kagome was a brick wall that he wasn't sure he wanted down.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. I didn't say a damned thing."

"Sit boy!"

BAM! Muffled curses rode through the dirt as Kagome stocked off to the campsite when the voice of a person she really didn't want to see right now met her ears.

"Hey, I'd think you two would've stopped fighting now that you're… comfy with each other." Miroku laughed as he nudged the dog demon with his foot.

Kagome shook with anger and turned to the monk, hand ready for a slap fest.

Miroku braced himself for the impending doom and was greeted by surprise when a smile dug itself into Kagome's face and a pain shot from his groin and filled his body.

Kagome's foot met the ground and she turned on her heel and continued to make her way to the camp.

Inuyasha finally broke free from the spell and pushed himself up.

"…M, Miroku?"

"Ughn…" Miroku convulsed on the ground, sweat beads falling from his brow.

"Keh, serves you right." Inuyasha smirked and patted the monk's head mockingly before setting off after Kagome.

br 

br 

The girls had run off to the springs, leaving the angry dog demon and monk together with shippo and Kirara, much to the rest of the gang's regrets.

They undressed and slid into the steamy waters, reveling with glee as goose bumps traveled along their skin.

Small talk made way to laughter, news, the normal stuff. Then Sango popped the question that had her curiosity eating her from the inside out.

"So, Kagome…" Sango slid her a sly look. "Why didn't you come to the springs with Inuyasha?"

Kagome bit her lip. She knew Sango would somehow fit this one into the conversation.

"Nothing happened, I swear…"

"Oh really, then why did you bring it up unprovoked and why is you face so red? Come on, tell me!"

"All we did was kiss, nothing else happened." Kagome found it hard to meet the demon slayer's eyes.

"And!"

"And nothing."

"Nothing, that's not the story I heard…"

"I know that…" Kagome looked down into the water with hopes of drowning.

"So was it good?"

"Sango!"

"Well?"

"Well nothing happened!"

"So it WAS!" A smile graced Sango's pretty face, a smile Kagome hadn't seen in a while. SO, naturally, she caved.

"….yes…"

"Kagome! I told you that something good would happen if you got the ball rolling! So how many times have guys… you know…"

"Sango!"

"What!" A giggle fit had taken Sango over. Kagome found it was slightly contagious.

"That's terrible!"

"Well?"

"….four…"

"Kagome!" her friend giggled.

"Kagome, where are you!" A familiar voice echoed through the woods.

"…Inuyasha?" She gave sango a strange look and they both steered their gaze to the woods.

Inuyasha leapt from the trees and landed very clumsily on his heel. He wobbled and fell over, laughing recklessly.

"What's wrong with you!" Kagome shrieked, throwing a towel to sango and wrapping herself in her own, blushing.

Inuyasha got up and fell into the water, grabbing Kagome's hand, his cheeks and nose rosy, his breath reeking of sake.

"Inuyasha, you're drunk! Who gave sake to you?"

"No body, I'm fine!" He said very loudly, blinking as the sun flashed into his eyes.

"You're punch drunk! Did Miroku give it to you?"

"Yea, but it's okay. He knows everything now, so everything's fine. Now we can do whatever we want, whenever we want, so let's do what we want right now!" He slurred and tugged at his fire rate, successfully pulling it off and abandoning it.

Inuyasha dove onto Kagome and began to lap at her neck and lips, despite Kagome's protests and furious blushing. Sango, still incredulous, stared at the sight before her in shock. She didn't even notice that a certain (and also drunk) monk had also found his way to the springs.

"Sango, my dear, will you let me join you three?" he said as he noosed his arms around the demon slayer's neck, causing her to jump and reflexively punch him.

"Miroku! What did you give Inuyasha? You know how sensitive his demon side is to this kind of stuff!" she said as she pulled her towel tighter.

"Nothing but a little good celebration drink, my dear! You see, he had a secret that he wouldn't tell me, like he didn't want me in his "house of secrets", but with a little sake, I got the key to the house and I let myself in!" he piped very cheerfully, smiling as Inuyasha tried to clumsily seduce Kagome.

"…House, what?"

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome screamed, pushing him up onto the nearest rock and sitting him until a dust cloud erected around him.

"Well, that's a sign that I must take my leave. Have a nice bath!" Miroku said as he left a pathetic kiss at Sango's temples, causing her to blush monstrously. He picked the dog demon up brutally and dragged him back to camp, letting his feet scrape against the dirt.

After moments of silence, sango finally let out a small cough. The only thought running through Kagome's head was to kill herself after adding this to her list of most embarrassing things ever recorded in the history of time.

"So…" the taijiya cleared her throat. " at least you're a little bit lucky…"

"What, why? That was the worst thing that…that ever, ever could have happened!" Kagome's squealed and buried her hands in her face, her cheeks still a lovely shade of flaming tomato.

"You might get lucky tonight." sango said, amused at the schoolgirl's predicament.

Kagome, now making her decision that she'd rather die than go back to the group's makeshift campsite, submerged herself in the steamy waters of the spring and prayed to every god of every religion she knew that she'd get the chance to beat the hell of Inuyasha in the afterlife.


	7. Beat Me

Hello minna-san!

sumimasen sumimasen sumimasen!

I am so very very very very sorry about the extremely lengthy and agonizing wait for an update, but sadly I still cannot say that i have more story for you. We had some major computer complications with my old hewlett-packard so we had to get rid of it. As I'm sure all you imaginative otakus can comprehend, it very very difficult and slightly awkward to try and type my story at the library or at friends houses, however! good news, i have found a friend who was (anonymously) reading and reviewing my story and she finally got pissed off and confronted me about the long-time-no-update sooooooo i may be able to use her computer with minimum shame. Once again, I am soooooo soooo sorry. Please forgive me. Risky Business is currently pre-written (in my free time at school, of course) in a crappy messy binder for the sake of future editing. Sooooo I will edit the story to make it even juicierrrrrrr and betterrrrrrr, hopefully... I've been writing like a mad woman to improve my writing skills (ive actually been working a project/novel thing, thanks to free speech i might be able to publish it 0.0 i know). Basically, I will definatelyyyyyyyy definately try to please you all and make up for my horrendously, seemingly infinite, agonizing wait (at least for me it was. i love writing) also, i may change one of the chapters. theres one i am not at all happy with now that im reading it over, very far from my standards. So, yes... my email is for those of you who dont know, please remember im always open to new ideas and will give your lovely minds credit for it, and, due to the circumstances as of late, i will also be welcoming bitch-out sessions and flames for a while. please, do as you wish but just keep reading! you all reading my work is the kerosene on my bonfire, and i loveeeeeeee fires.

So sorry everyone...

Tsuki


	8. For the Public Should I quit or not?

'Ello, it's me, everyone.

I haven't been on for almost 2 years. Shame, isn't it?

The reason I decided to pop by now is pretty much unknown (I just started thinking about it) and I went over my old stories and reviews. I have to say I was disappointed.

My writing style two years ago was lax, full of plot holes, and almost entirely birthed from teenage hormones. Don't get me wrong, I love a good lemon now and then, but that's where the catch lies- I prefer GOOD lemons, not only to read, but to write as well.

If I get a good response to this little informative letter, I will rewrite my old stories (possibly, unless I just choose to toss them into the wind and never look at them again. Don't worry, I'll write better stories to fill their place) and continue to submit fanfiction. If I get a bad response or no response at all, I'm going to delete my fanfiction username and stories (not a big loss, considering I haven't so much as looked at this site for the past two years).

So, what does the public say? Should I stay and demonstrate my more refined writing skills (they still aren't where I want them to be, though) or should I delete all my stories and call it a fun time?

I'm sorry to have made you guys endure my terrible story writing rampage. I got more than a handful of good responses to my stories (I don't think I even received two bad reviews), but I still feel the need to apologize. My old stories were horrendous! I'm embarrassed reading them right now. I never want to see them again! The style is funky, the class is nonexistent, the plot is loosely written and barely emphasized, and just ugh! They suck! They plain and simply suck!

My readers are too kind to me. Really, you guys are (if any of you are still around, by chance. And new readers, welcome, and sorry you had to come in to a rant). Don't be so kind; don't be afraid to rip a story to pieces if it needs it. That's the only way a writer becomes a better writer- through nitty gritty critiquing and suck-it-up-your-story-sucked-and-this-is-why reviews. "Fuck you, this sucked" doesn't really get me anywhere at all, but a nice, "This story wasn't very good. I didn't like , and . Also, blank was just absurd, and -what the hell was with that?" Suggestions are also nice. These give me direction on what works to please you. While I love the normal, "This was good!" reviews, the only thing they help is my ego.

Again, thank you for reading this and my stories, and please respond accordingly. You like? Say you like. You don't like? Say you hate it.

--Ryokochan


End file.
